Eaglespar
by DarkyClan
Summary: Darkfire, Lightwave, and Tangletalon plus several other loveable characters embark on many adventures. Meanwhile, evil builds up within the forest and not even the greatest warrior knows what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

Darkfire raced through the pine forest, Blackberryclaw at her heels.

"Ha!" her apprentice mewed as she pinned her to the ground. Darkfire growled playfully as she batted her apprentice off of her.

The bushes began to rustle.

Blackberrypaw's ears pricked. "What was that?"

Darkfire bristled.

Suddenly, the ShadowClan warrior was bowled over by a hissing mass of claws and fur. A RiverClan cat!

"Go and tell Shadowstar!" Darkfire demanded in gasps of breath.

Blackberrypaw hurried to camp. The battle continued to rage.



Lightwave gasped. _I'm falling! _She thought, slipping closer and closer to the lake. Her claws scrabbled desperately to hold on, but it was just a futile attempt for her life.

Suddenly, she plunged into the never-ending pool of water. A pair of red-amber eyes flared back at her.

And then she woke to a paw digging into her side.

Troublestripe was glaring at her.

"You'll wake the whole of RiverClan like that," he hissed.

Lightwave mumbled an apology and padded off to hunt. But she couldn't shake the image of those eyes, frozen in her mind.



Tangletalon woke to the sound of kits tumbling around outside her den. A tiny, storm-gray kit toddled inside.

"Good morning, young kit," she purred.

"Hey," he replied. He stared up at her with an inquisitive gaze. "Have you ever wanted to be leader?"

She thought.

"I'm sure I did, Eaglekit," she replied. "But you don't have to be leader to be happy. Ravenstar is just one of a few."

Eaglekit shrugged and padded off.

_What a kit, _Tangletalon thought joyfully. _What a kit._


	2. Chapter 2

"This'll teach you to stay out of RiverClan!" the she-cat hissed.

"Or maybe you can go back to your precious Moonfeather bare of the herbs you came to steal, Frostflower!" Darkfire hissed.

"I came for nothing!" Frostflower snarled. "Nothing but to teach you a lesson."

"Then teach it!" Darkfire growled, her eyes flashing challengingly.

The ShadowClan warrior wriggled free from her RiverClan attacker and bit down hard on her neck.

Frostflower hissed, raking her claws down Darkfire's pelt before turning tail to retreat.

"This was for RiverClan," she snarled.

For a moment, their eyes locked- red into blue, fire into ice. A fierce rivalry and hatred formed in that gaze. Then Frostflower padded off.



_Who did those eyes belong to? _Lightwave pressed at her memory. _Why were they angry at me?_

She gazed over the ShadowClan border longingly. Beyond the tall green fronds that obscured her vision was a sparkling pond.

She gasped, bounding backwards. Claws flashed from the bushes, and a black tom with fiery green eyes stepped out. He looked frustrated. Lightwave followed his eyes to the cause- a frog hopping away.

_Nightsky, _she realized. _The ShadowClan deputy._

And when she saw him, she instantly fell in love.

_My love, _she thought. _True love. _

And then she swallowed anxiously.

_Love among warring Clans._



The WindClan elder rested for a moment longer before three kits shook her awake.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're scared," Moonkit whispered.

"About our brother," Cardinalkit whispered, pointing his tail to where Eaglekit was licking a paw in front of the warriors' den.

"What about?" Tangletalon asked, bewildered.

"He said some things…" Moonkit whispered.

"To Scarkit," Cardinalkit added, pointing to the silent black kit in the corner of the den. Tangletalon waited expectantly.

"What was it, Scarkit?"

"He… Eaglekit said I was slated for death."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkfire had taken a long time to explain to Shadowstar what had happened to her, but to Darkfire's satisfaction, Shadowstar had understood.

She padded out of Shadowstar's den when she saw Nightsky, the Clan deputy.

"Oh," she gasped, moving aside. "Go ahead."

"Actually," Nightsky mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed, "I came to see _you."_

"Oh," Darkfire murmured. "Well then, what is it?"

"Do you wish to go hunting with me?"

Somehow, Darkfire could see in his deep green eyes that what he had last spoken was less than a question than it sounded.

"Sure."

Together, they sped out to the Clan territory.

When they reached a very wooded area, Nightsky halted her by poking his tail in front of her.

"Look at the pond I found," Nightsky purred, looking proud. "It's a great place for finding frogs."

Darkfire followed her deputy into the secluded area. Stars began to shine above them, and the moon was just waning from its previous fullness the night before.

Nightsky sat, and Darkfire followed his motions.

"Darkfire… I have something to ask you."

"Um, sure Nightsky," she mewed hesitantly.

"Will you be my mate?" he blurted.

Darkfire's eyes widened.

"Why yes, of course Nightsky," she purred. Darkfire had always admired ShadowClan's deputy, but she had never expected she would ever be mates with him.

Nightsky touched noses with her.

Together, they sat in silence. Two days of Darkfire's life would ever be like this, as she would find soon.

Two stars began to move to each other.

"Our stars," Nightsky whispered, and their tails twined.

Suddenly, Darkfire broke away.

"I'd better go," Darkfire mewed. "Shadowpelt told me to get some rest."

Nightsky looked disappointed, but he just nodded and sat alone. He wasn't ready to return yet.

They both touched noses and then Darkfire raced off into the trees.

Nightsky sighed. _The perfect mate… _

Only Nightsky saw one of the stars die out.

_It must be because Darkfire left to go rest, _he thought.

Little did Nightsky know it did not mean that at all.



_No, _Lightwave gasped. She had come to the ShadowClan border in hopes of seeing her crush, Nightsky. She had seen him, but with another cat.

_Their tails twined! I'll never be able to love him again._

A cat appeared before her- a gray she-cat with amber-red eyes. The cat who had been sitting beside Nightsky! But she knew it wasn't possibly that cat. Darkfire had left to her camp long ago.

_It would never have been possible if I were dead! _Lightwave realized. _I'm RiverClan, he's ShadowClan, and we're at war._

Lightwave ran back to camp without looking back.



Tangletalon narrowed her eyes.

"Bring Eaglekit to me."

The elder jumped in surprise as the storm-gray kit stalked into her den.

"Eagle_paw," _he corrected. "Once you three aren't so distracted, Windvoice will make you apprentices too." He gave Cardinalkit and Moonkit a friendly, brotherly smile. But when he saw Scarkit draw himself up with excitement at the prospect of being an apprentice, he narrowed his eyes and gave Scarkit a cold, icy glare.

"Congratulations, Eaglepaw," Tangletalon mewed softly. "May you and I talk for a moment?"

Eaglepaw shot a look of hatred at Scarkit and slowly sat down beside the elder.

"We'll be outside now," Moonkit rasped.

Scarkit seemed eager to leave.

"No Scarkit," Tangletalon commanded. "I want you here too."

Scarkit's face melted in fear for a moment, but he held his head high and tried looking as brave as possible. Tangletalon was certain that this was because Scarkit didn't want Eaglepaw to think he was afraid.

"I think I know what this is about," Eaglepaw snarled softly, narrowing his eyes with his gray fur fluffed out.

"Yes. I was told about your words by your siblings. They were concerned for their Clanmate. Surely you know what words like that mean? How serious they are?"

Eaglepaw examined his claws.

"Yes," he murmured, a devious grin creeping up his face. "I know exactly what they mean. And I meant them one hundred percent."

Tangletalon drew in a sharp breath.

"Why on Earth-"

"Shut up you old heap of foxdung," Eaglepaw hissed. "The cobwebs in your brain obscure any line of logical thought. Scarkit must be dead."

Tangletalon got to her paws and hurried to the den's exit.

"I'm telling Windvoice right away," she snarled.

Eaglepaw lunged forward and hauled the amber-eyed she-cat back.

"Tell her any bit of this, and you'll be dead. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Suddenly, a holler rang from the clearing.

"Eaglepaw! Come out for your first training session!"

Eaglepaw cracked his cruel grin.

"And Windvoice can eat deathberries for all I care," he growled.

Tangletalon swallowed anxiously.

Eaglepaw laughed wickedly and hurried off to meet his mentor and deputy for training.

"You are excused, Scarkit," she rasped.

Scarkit didn't hesitate to hurry out of the nursery.

_Eaglepaw was just my friend yesterday, _he thought. _Perhaps my favorite kit of them all. And now he'd be willing to kill Scarkit, Windvoice, me, and most likely Ravenstar to achieve any of his ambitions. Now that evil lurks within us, what does this mean for WindClan now?_


	4. Chapter 4

Ooh! So now Darkfire is mates with the Clan deputy who misinterpreted a very serious sign, Lightwave is on a quest for revenge, and Tangletalon has discovered the true evils of Eaglepaw. What will happen next?

Characters in or mentioned in Chapter 4

ShadowClan

_Darkfire_

_Blackberrypaw_

_Nightsky_

RiverClan

_Icestar_

_Frostflower_

_Troublestripe_

_Lightwave_

WindClan

_Tangletalon_

_Eaglepaw_

_Scarpaw_

_Windvoice_

_Breezewhisper_

Twolegplace

_Skull_

StarClan

_Snakeroot_

The next day at dawn, Darkfire took her apprentice on a training session. Blackberrypaw didn't slow at all or lag behind. She was eager to learn how to fight.

Darkfire found a quiet, peaceful area of the pine forest where the ground was sandy and soft.

"Let's begin," Darkfire purred. She fell down into a crouch and lashed out at the bushes, hooking a mouse on her claws and yanking it back. She gave thanks to StarClan and then buried it.

Blackberrypaw lunged forward at a sparrow chirping in the ferns just a few pawsteps away. She yowled with frustration and irritation at the escaping prey, as it fluttered not even a mouselength away from her paws.

Darkfire purred encouragement.

"You just need to be a bit quieter," she instructed her sorrowful apprentice.

Blackberrypaw sat down, her black fur gleaming in the scarce light.

"Why did he have to die, Darkfire?" she sobbed.

Darkfire padded over and rested her tail comfortingly on Blackberrypaw's back.

She knew that her apprentice was speaking of her former mentor, Snakeroot. He was a loyal, fierce ShadowClan warrior who would be remembered best for sacrificing his life to save his apprentice when a rouge attacked the camp.

"What was his name?" Darkfire asked. "The rouge?"

"The filth from Twolegplace who's as worthless as a kittypet?" Blackberrypaw's eyes narrowed as she lashed her tail.

"Skull," she informed Darkfire, and then raced off into the forest.



When Lightwave arrived at camp, she saw Frostflower and Icestar sharing hushed words in a corner of the clearing.

"Hey Lightwave," Troublestripe called. "Where did you wander off to all day? I almost worried there would be nobody to wake me tomorrow."

Lightwave said nothing and picked up a piece of fresh-kill to sit by highrock and eat.

"Cats of RiverClan!" Icestar suddenly yowled. Lightwave looked up from her meal to see her leader and deputy standing side by side. "I can no longer stand to be a Clan cat. The life of a rouge," he meowed, " is better suited for me. I pass leadership of RiverClan to Frostflower."

"Cats of RiverClan," she mewed, her eyes gleaming. "Darkfire of ShadowClan must die!"

_Darkfire, _Lightwave thought. _Isn't that Nightsky's mate? What threat does she pose to RiverClan as a whole?_

Lightwave shook the questions from her head. Through all the mystery, one thing she was sure of: _So I'll listen to Frostflower, _she thought. _I'll gain revenge and prove my loyalty to RiverClan once more at the same time. I'll catch two mice with one slash._

Her eyes narrowed as she ran off into the woods.

_I'll kill Darkfire._



"Scarpaw!" Breezewhisper called. "Come over here!"

Tangletalon saw Windvoice, the Clan's deputy, standing beside the noble warrior Breezewhisper and Eaglepaw. A shudder rippled down the elder's spine when she saw the evil apprentice.

The black tom flattened his ears as he ran up to his mentor.

"Yes, Breezewhisper?" Scarpaw asked.

"Windvoice thought you and Eaglepaw could train together."

"Me and E-eaglepaw?" Scarpaw stammered. "Alone?"

"We'll be watching," Windvoice assured them sternly. "We want to see what you can already do, and then teach you what you still need to know in the moons to come."

Tangletalon followed in curiosity, keeping quiet and well hidden among the moorland.


End file.
